


The Project

by aWriterInValhalla



Series: College AU [2]
Category: Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 19:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12283284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWriterInValhalla/pseuds/aWriterInValhalla
Summary: The story behind how Hewlett and Simcoe became "friends".Prequel to part 1 of the series.





	The Project

History was an interesting subject. Normally, John would look forward to any history related subject. However, he'd heard they were starting a group project this week and, needless to say, he did not do well in groups.  
Not in the sense that he didn't work as well in groups, he managed to produce some of the best work in class no matter the circumstances; but he really didn't like working in groups, or pairs for that matter, which is what this assignment would require.

John lightly tapped his pen on the desk. He glanced over at his assigned partner, Edmund Hewlett, another loner, another high achiever.  
The other met his glance with a poorly hidden displeased look. Neither of them were very satisfied with their partner.  
The project was fairly simple, meant to do mainly as a type of introduction to the course. Put together a presentation about a big name in history and why they are and so on and so forth. Again, it was a very simple project.

"Let's get started then." Edmund's voice broke the tense silence. "Do you have anyone in mind?" he asked and the other hummed.  
"I'll take that as a no, if you don't mind I think Nicolaus Copernicus would be interesting enough." Edmund continued, there was a well hidden hint of excitement in his voice which peaked John's interest only slightly.  
"Haven't heard of him." he stated.  
"Nicolaus Copernicus, or Mikołaj Kopernik, was  a polish astronomer, among many other things; he was the first to provide scientific evidence for the heliocentric world image." Edmund eagerly explained. Not having a better suggestion, John decided to go with it.  
"Let's get started."

~~~~

"So why history?"  
"...what?" John looked up from his computer to  meet the other's eyes. The other who's eyes were fixed on his own screen.  
"History is your major, right?"  
"...yes? Why?"  
"Just wondering. Actually no, not really. It felt appropriate to ask."  
"Your attempt at being friendly is awful, and, frankly, it's making me uncomfortable."  
Edmund chuckled.  
"Why law?"  
"Pardon?" Edmund turned his attention to John, genuinly suprised by the question.  
"Just trying to be friendly." hummed John as he tapped away at the computer.  
"Doesn't suit you." Edmund joked. "But honestly I don't really know why I chose law. It's what my parents want I guess." he continued in a mumble. John stopped typing, he pondered on something to say but decided against encouraging a conversation.  
"Should we use this?" Edmund spoke again, this time clearer, as he started reading a paragraph with information on Nicolaus Copernicus' early life.

~~~~

The day of the presentation had come and gone. Unsurprisingly Edmund and John had gotten a high mark.  
John was currently mindlessly scribbling in his notebook, waiting for class to start, same old routine had fallen into place, not that he minded much. When someone sat down in the seat next to him he glanced in said person's direction and raised a brow.  
"My seat was taken." Edmund stated plainly with a shrug.  
John shifted his gaze toward where the other would usually sit.  
"So it is." It was not.  
"It was when I came in." he said defensively. "If you'd prefer I sat there I'll move." he continued and started to get up before being stopped by a meek attempt at a protest.  
"I suppose a bit of company wouldn't hurt, and you are already here."  
"I suppose you're right, getting over there takes to much effort." smirked Edmund with a glance in the other's direction. "So long as you don't bother me during class."  
"I would never."


End file.
